10 things my team is no longer allowed to do, by heatwave
by Heatwaveismyrescuebot
Summary: Inspired by chaseismyrescuebot and she-has-kitty-ears. Heatwave lists 10 things that his team is not allowed to do (even if they argued about it.)
1. Chapter 1

Subject-siren

(1)sirenisn't allowed to watch doctor who after 1:00am(even though she asks me about 5billion times)

(2)sirenisn't allowed to hit someone with her wrench even if they piss her off.

(3)siren isn't allowed to get annoyed at blades when he says something wrong.

(4)sirenisn't allowed to tackle her sister whenever stargazer visits.

(5)sirenisn't allowed to use her sword to act like drift.

(6)sirenisn't allowed to obsesse over falloutboy. (She goes crazy when she listens to them)

(7)sirenisn't allowed to use the mechanical bull to bull ride.

(8)sirenisn't allowed to tease blurr after 5:00pm

(9siren isn't allowed to watch ncis on weekdays.

(10)sirenisn't allowed to argued with chase in public.

 **i wwill take suggestions, reviews .and I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Subject-boulder

(1boulder is no longer allowed to tap dance in the bunker.

(2boulder is no longer allowed to dress up for Halloween.

(3boulder is no longer allowed to quote any movies unless I say so.

(4)boulder is no longer allowed to sing random SONGS in public.

(5boulder is no longer allowed to go on a rampage when he's mad.

(6)boulder is no longer allowed to blame his rampages on siren.(he does that...a lot.)

(7boulder is no longer allowed to act like his favorite character from his favorite movie. (That didn't go so well.)

(8)boulder is nolonger allowed to get into random car crashes.(that also did not go well.)

(9)boulder isn't allowed to make a massive snow storm. (I don't know if that was on accident or purpose.)

(10boulder is no longer allowed to steal animals from the zoo to keep as pets.(that lion almost killed us!)

 **hope you all enjoy it.(iI might make chase or blades next.)**


	3. Chapter 3

subject-chase

(1)chase is nolonger allowed to talk craziness (he does that around us and I still can't understand him.)

(2)chase is no longer allowed to use his siren at random people.

(3)chase is nolonger allowed to punch blurr in the face.(he can punch him in the face only if he has my permission.)

(4)chase is nolonger allowed to act likehis favorite character from any show he watches.(it turned out horrible)

(5)chase is not allowed to drink more than one cup of coffee. (He goes crazy!)

(6)chase is notallowed to get swallowed by another squilsh.

(7)chase is notallowed to pretend to be like a tomboy.

(8)chase isnot allowed to get in a fight with blurr.(we all just leave him alone especially his daughter... Sometimes.)

(9)chase isnot allowed to do cartwheels in the bunker.(crazzzyy)

(10)chase is notallowed to act like a detective and solve mystery's that can't be solved.

(I hope you like and suggestions are welcome.I might do blades yet even though I have no idea what I'm going to do for him)


	4. Chapter 4

Subject-blades

(1)blades is nolonger allowed to stay up and watch horror movies. (Me,siren,boulder andblades were hunting zombie hamsters for the 80th time.)

(2blades is no longer allowed to obsess over big hero 6.(he started listening to falloutboy.)

(3)blades is nolonger allowed to act like a pirate.(it annoys the hell out of me.)

(4blades is no longer allowed to lock himself in his room.

(5)blades is no longer allowed to see the robo baby.

(6blades is no longer allowed to record himself.

(7blades is no longer allowed to take selfies.(it always goes wrong.)

(8)blades is nolonger allowed to get stuck in trees.

(9blades is no longer allowed to do the robot dance.

(10blades is no longer allowed to imitate Chase's siren.(it was horrible.)

 **this took forever. suggestions and reviews are welcome. I might do blurr next.**


	5. blurr!

(1)blurr is no longer allowed to go racing without my permission. (The answer is always no.)

(2blurr is no longer allowed to crash into buildings or sculptures.

(3blurr is no longer allowed to tease chase about his rules.(he hates that.)

(4)blurr is no longer allowed to bring up the "kade and heatwave show". (I got really pissed off.)

(5)blurr isnot allowed to drive on his own.

(6blurr is no longer allowed to have tantrums. (I thought he was crazy.)

(7)blurr is no longer allowed to steal the spaceship (even if it's for good use.

(8)blurr is nolonger allowed to ride in a box cart and act like a NASCAR driver.(I do not wish to explain this.)

(9)blurr is no longerallowed to dress up as batman.

(10)blurr is nolonger allowed to use siren's wrenches to hurt chase.(I don't know why.)

 **(I finally got blurr done!next is salvage!)**


	6. kade!

Subject-kade

(1)kade is nolonger allowed to check himself out in the mirror.

(2)kade is nolonger allowed to talk about Haley in front of me. (I get annoyed when he does that.)

(3)kade is nolonger allowed to take shortcuts to a rescue.(I still have mud on me.)

(4)kade is nolonger allowed to steal food that doesn't belong to him.

(5) kade is no longer allowed to insult me.

(6)kade is nolonger allowed to think of gremlins. (Even though it's hilarious.)

(7)kade is nolonger allowed to talk to himself when he's alone.

(8)kade is nolonger allowed to squeal like an insane fangirl. (It was hilarious though.)

(9)kade is nolonger allowed to make a trio of himselves

(10)kade is nolonger allowed to let little kids climb on me.(I'm a fire truck!not a sprinkler!)

 **(kades ten tthings were so fun to are welcome!)**


	7. salvage!

**ten things my team is not allowed to do, by heatwave**

Subject-salvage

(1)salvage is nolonger allowed to go dumpster diving without my permission.

(2)salvage is nolonger allowed to dance when we sing.(it was embarrassing.)

(3)salvage is nolonger allowed to use siren's wrenches as boomerang's (there for emergencies not a toy!plus someone almost got hurt.)

(4)salvage is no longer allowed to use Graham's voice operator to make it look like Galvatron is here.(we all went crazy the last time.)

(5)salvage is no longer allowed to go shopping for junk.

(6)salvage is no longer allowed to plead for money.

(7)salvage is no longer allowed to sneak out of the firehouse for even more junk.

(8)salvage is nolonger allowed to yell at blurr for taking his junk.(a fight almost started.)

(9)salvage is no longer allowed to have a room full of junk.(his room's a mess!)

(10)salvage is nolonger allowed to bother siren after 4:00pm.(siren gets really annoyed when she can't work.)

 **suggestions are you like 'm doing Graham next!(happy fangirl smile.)**


	8. Graham!

Subject- Grahm

(1Grahm is no longer allowed to eat magic meat(I don't want to remember what happened last time.)

(2Grahm is no longer to tie Sam to siren.(he doesn't mean to but he still loves his sister.)

(3Graham is no longer allowed to be near cats.(especially )Mr pettypaws

(4)Graham is nolonger allowed to have races with kade. (I had to fix a firehydrant)

(5)Graham is nolonger allowed to play jokes on siren.(he made me kiss her.)

(6)Graham is nolonger allowed to slap kade 25 times. (He shouldn't slap his siblings for that matter.)

(7Graham is no longer allowed to lock fireheart in the bunker.(chase and siren got worried about her.)

(8Graham is no longer allowed to act like simba from the lion king. (He got Sam interested in it.)

(9)Grahm is nolonger allowed to be chased by flobsters

(10Grahm is no longer allowed to fall asleep while working.

 **(I'm doing Samantha next!)**


	9. sam!

(chapter **9 of my team is no longer allowed to do, by heatwave)**

subject-sam

(1)Sam is no longer allowed to mess up Graham's hair.

(2)Sam is no longer allowed to punch kade for teasing Grahm and cody.(kade deserves it though.)

(3Sam is no longer allowed to quote sam from Icarly(she's turning like her.)

(4)Sam is no longer allowed to use siren's sword to hurt kade(I don't know how to explain this.)

(5)Sam is no longer allowed to use siren's wrenches to hit Derrick. (He was unconscious for about... A week.)

(6Sam is no longer allowed to run into the room and yell "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!, THE BRITISH ARE COMING"!(it was awkward.)

(7Sam is no longer allowed to lock herself in the bunker and scare blades.

(8Sam is no longer allowed to quote nala from the lion king

(9Sam is no longer allowed to use Graham to cheat or help on her homework

(10Sam is no longer allowed to use firehearts firehose to have a water fight with me(I love having water fights with my little niece but Sam...uh no,no way.)

( **next is fireheart.)**


	10. Fireheart!

**Ten things my team is no llonger a to do, by heatwave**

 **Subject-fireheart**

(1)Fireheart is no longer allowed to sneak up on thunderstrike and yell,"WAKE UP SMART ASS"!

(2Fireheart is no longer allowed to let thunderstrike show her scary movies. (She had to sleep with me for about a week. I blame chase.)

(3)Fireheart is no longer allowed to get in a fight with Derrick.(I blame Danny for starting the fight.)

(4)Fireheart is no longer allowed to ride on thunderstrike.(thunderstrike almost killed her for riding on him.)

(5)fireheart is no longer allowed to slap blurr.(fireheart soon got into a fight with him)

(6)Fireheart is no longer allowed to squirt her firehose at kade for being stupid.(she gets it from me.)

(7)fireheart is nolonger allowed to climb on me.(I don't want her getting hurt.)

(8)Fireheart is nolonger allowed to sneak out of the firehouse.

(9)Fireheart isno longer allowed to slap thunderstrike

(10)Fireheart is nolonger allowed to use a lion to kill thunderstrike.(I do not wish to explain this.)

( **took aabout a week to think about. Next is stargazer.)**


	11. stargazer!

( **chapter 11...FINALLY!)**

 **Subject-stargazer**

(1)stargazer is no longer allowed to kick barricades aft.(is there even a rule for kicking a police bots aft?...well for chase there I have no idea)

(2)stargazer is no longer allowed to teach fireheart how to use her Firepower's.(my daughter is a firefighter not a fire starter)

(3)stargazer is no longer allowed to flirt with me.(siren will kick her aft if she does.)

(4)stargazer is no longer allowed to take ratchets wrenches.

(5)stargazer is no longerallowed to drive kade to Hailey's house when I'm not available. (She got annoyed at him for taking about she dropped kade off at was hilarious though.)

(6)stargazer is no longer allowed to act like she can't tell Sam and Graham apart.(it's has Sam doesn't.)

(7)stargazer is no longer allowed to jump on hound when he isn't looking.

(8)stargazer is no longer allowed to have races with starscream on weekends.

(9)stargazer is no longer allowed to shine a bright light in Hannah's face.(just because she has epilepsy doesn't mean you can shine a bright light in her face.)

(10)starter is no longer allowed to beat Darkshade up whenever she walks into the bunker.

 **(I am finished with stargazer. Thunderstrike is if you were wondering who whiteshade and my other oc are then it says it in my profile.)**


	12. Hannah!

**Hey guys I'm back!with new chapters for this story...now I know I said I would do thunderstrike but after these past few months I couldn't think of any ideas for thunderstrike now I'm doing my other oc Hannah .. ..enjoy!**

Subject - Hannah

(1)Hannah is no longer allowed to yell at DC Douglas to not go into another room on her second favorite TV show Znation.

(2)Hannah is no longer allowed to slap Kade multiple times.(its fun though.)

(3)Hannah is no longer allowed to tease me about becoming a father.(Seriously...I kill her every time she does that.)

(4)Hannah is no longer to teach Dianna to play her clarinet.(She plays the trumpet for primus's sake)

(5)Hannah is no longer to use siren's sword to hurt Darkshade.

(6)Hannah is no longer allowed to prank call ratchet.(that didn't end well.)

(7)Hannah is no longer allowed to ask Sam what repo!the genetic opera is.(she kills people who don't know what it is.)

(8)Hannah is no longer allowed to throw water balloons at barricade.

(9)Hannah is no longer allowed to drive me to malls.(I had to sit there for about an hour.)

(10)Hannah is no longer allowed to go see a falloutboy concert.(Elaine and Brooklyn begged for her to take them with her.)

 **Like it?hate it? Let me know.**


	13. Brooklyn

**subject - Brooklyn**

 **(1)Brooklyn is no longer allowed to sing let it go**

 **(2)Brooklyn is no longer allowed to shoot a paintball gun at me.(it hurt last time)**

 **(3)Brooklyn is no longer allowed to put a unicorn horn on blades**

 **(4)Brooklyn is no longer allowed to yell at the TV.(she's crazy)**

 **(5)Brooklyn is no longer allowed to watch the hunger games**

 **(6)Brooklyn is no longer allowed to steal drifts swords. (*sighs*I don't know what I'm going to do with her)**

 **(7)Brooklyn is no longer allowed to bother knockout.**

 **(8)Brooklyn is no longer allowed to sneak out of the firehouse (I almost banned her from leaving)**

 **(9)Brooklyn is no longer allowed to beat Danny or Derrick up. (Chase had to break up the fight)**

 **(10)Brooklyn is no longer allowed to play halo (pain was involved when Brook found out Hannah won)**


	14. thunderstrike

**I am almost running out of ideas I'm trying my best to catch up with everything.I'm also thinking of doing something for sideswipe... Which is a surprise to me even though I don't put him in any of my stories. OK I think I'm done talking enjoy!**

 **Subject -thunderstrike**

 **(1)thunderstrike is no longer allowed to make fun of fireheart**

 **(2)thunderstrike is no longer allowed to give Danny ice cream(he got a bad sugar rush)**

 **(3)thunderstrike is no longer allowed to take siren's wrenches and have a fight with ratchet (last time he did that he beat the crap out of him)**

 **(4)thunderstrike is no longer allowed to kick knockouts aft**

 **(5)thunderstrike is no longer allowed to scare his baby sister(for the last time her name is shadow for a reason!)**

 **(6)thunderstrike is no longer allowed to try and fall asleep on a mission (next time he does that im grounding him)**

 **(7)thunderstrike is no longer allowed to get captured by a decepticon**

 **(8)thunderstrike is nolonger allowed to yell at arachnid for killing breakdown(I can't explain this)**

 **(9)thunderstrike is no longer allowed to ask me for a horse(I swear,he is worse than fireheart)**

 **(10)thunderstrike is no longer allowed to follow optimus to the mainland**


	15. Knockout

**Subject - Knockout**

 **(1)knockout is no longer allowed to sing night surgeon(he hangs out with Sam and Danny too much)**

 **(2)knockout is no longer allowed to use his sawblade to hurt anyone (sideswipe especially because he always teases him)**

 **(3)knockout is no longer allowed to use my hose to spray people**

 **(4)knockout is no longer allowed to use his wrench to hit barricade (he put him in a coma for about a month)**

 **(5)knockout is no longer allowed to chase blades with a torch**

 **(6)knockout is no longer allowed to use his holoform to sneak out to bars(last time he did that he got I wasn't in any mood to deal with him)**

 **(7)knockout is no longer allowed to try to kill ratchet**

 **(8)knockout is no longer allowed to piss me off (pretty sure he'll be breaking this rule)**

 **(9)knockout is no longer allowed to listen to Hollywood undead with Danny and Hannah (he got obsessed with it)**

 **(10)knockout is no longer allowed to go drag racing**

 **I might do sideswipe next[evil grin]or Danny.**


	16. Danny!

**I'm doing danny. Hes just like Hollywood undead Danny!OHMYGERD!I'm done fangirling my ass off.**

 **Subject -Danny**

 **(1)Danny is no longer allowed to sing comin' in hot to Hannah (she gets all hyper and stuff)**

 **(2)danny is no longer allowed to put on his mask and scare Hannah (she usually squeezes the hell out of him)**

 **(3)Danny is no longer allowed to take knockouts saw blade (idiot)**

 **(4)Danny is no longer allowed to pretend to be Ironman**

 **(5)Danny is no longer allowed to throw rocks at Derrick**

 **(6)Danny is no longer allowed to yell at someone when they piss him off (I don't even)**

 **(7)Danny is no longer allowed to use siren's sword to hurt kade(seriously, what's up with the hurting everyone with swords stuff?!)**

 **(8)Danny is no longer allowed to piss knockout off**

 **(9)Danny is no longer allowed to ask Hannah to trade me for knockout (that'll never happen)**

 **(10)Danny is no longer allowed to paint a mustache on my face(it took a Month for it to come off)**


	17. not a chapter but read anyways

**before you ask if I was blocked or something no I am not. I'm just on wattpad I will probably put this story in my complete section because I have nothing...I don't I will maybe I won' I will definitely make more stories though.**

 **~Breakdownismydecepticon~**


	18. Sorry guys

**For those who have read this story I probably won't update for a long while because I'm getting bored on here and I feel like I get on wattpad more than on if you want to read new stories that I have made they will be all on my wattpad account instead on guys.**


End file.
